Come Home
by ascetor
Summary: Though Voldemort is destroyed, there are still groups of unidentified Death Eaters still about. What was the Ministry thinking? A Marriage Law at this point? and to publish all pairs' name in the Daily Prophet? ;- summary changed
1. Chapter 1

_Draco Malfoy._ The name screamed out at her.  
><em>Draco Malfoy.<em> She repeated numbly in her head.  
><em>Draco Malfoy.<em> Her future husband.

* * *

><p><em>The day before<em>

"Did you hear?" Ginny Weasley asked as she followed her friend through the crowds of Diagon Alley. Hermione was to pick up several Transfiguration books for the start of a new year at Hogwarts. At the age of 20, Hermione worked at Hogwarts as a Transfiguration professor and a part time Healer.

Hogwarts restarted a year ago, after the castle went through severe refurnishing. Three new professors joined the staff. Neville Longbottom, who was to teach Herbology, after Professor Sprout's unexpected retirement; Hermione Granger, who was to teach Transfiguration as Professor McGonagall see to it that she needed to have sometime off and Draco Malfoy, who was to teach Defence against the Dark Arts, after his deceased godfather, Severus Snape.

"The Ministry is releasing a new law. A Marriage Law." Ginny said loudly as she squeezed through the crowds to follow her hurrying friend. It turned a few heads and Hermione whirled around to look at her friend. "It applies only to those who were involved in the war. People like us, ages eighteen to twenty three."

"What of those who are already married or engaged?" Hermione wondered.

"They won't be counted," Ginny sighed in relief. She was engaged to Harry, so the two was fortunate enough not to be in the Law. "But you and Ron… it'd be luck if you two end up together. Merlin knows who they'll pair the two of you up with."

"Where did you hear this from?" A witch inquired from beside Hermione. She looked about their age, so Hermione supposed that she too was to be involved with the Law.

"My dad. Apparently Kingsley finalised it just this morning. It'll be on the Prophet tomorrow for sure. I think they're going to put the pairs in the Prophet as well." Ginny replied. The witch nodded and hurried away with wide eyes. "I think that scared her away."

"Goodness, the Prophet? Everyone's name will be on their with their partner? Everyone will know!" Hermione groaned. "I'd give it 2 months before every couple decide to get a divorce after their marriage. They can't simply pair people together at random!"

"But they're not—excuse me! Hermione! Wait!—they're using the sorting hat." Ginny hissed next to her ear as they entered Flourish and Blotts. "Rumour has it that the sorting hat had been used as a match-making hat during the regency era, when there was no students left to sort. It said it matched Harry's, Malfoy's, Neville's and my parents! Dad didn't argue with it because he said it was technically true." Ginny didn't explain what she meant, then turned her voice to a whisper, "Trelawney used it as a companion once when they were trying to 'see the future' of possible couples."

"You don't really believe that do you?" Hermione scowled incredulously. "Trelawney is nothing but a—she did match-making? Goodness!"

"As much as I would like to cast a Silencio on you—" Malfoy waved his wand at Hermione, "silly me, I just did—I am very much interested of your conversation. Trelawney match-make is quite believable. Pansy used to drag me there everyday to demand the two crazy dingbats to match her up. You won't believe who they'd matched her up with."

"Who?" Ginny eyed the blond carefully while Hermione did frustrated movements beside them.

"Your brother." Malfoy smirked at the dumbfounded expression at the two. "I wager their names would be right next to each other on the Prophet tomorrow."

"You were listening, you—" Ginny fumed.

"Please," Malfoy scoffed, "as if I'd do such a thing. Blaise told me. He works in the Ministry too you know and, as best friends, he told me." Then he looked repulsed, wordlessly he shoved past them and left the bookshop, leaving an amused Ginny Weasley and silenced Hermione Granger in his wake.

* * *

><p><em>Present<em>

It was a fine and dandy morning. The sun was bright, birds were chirping. It was the first day of the year of course Hermione was excited. The mail delivered, with the owl was the Daily Prophet, whose headline screamed, _'Marriage Law. Will it lead to happiness or will it destroy their future?'_

Hermione Granger had, at first, forgotten all about the Marriage Law her redheaded friend introduced her to just yesterday afternoon. She woke up, feeling refresh and excited—she couldn't wait to meet the returning students and the first years. Her first year of teacher had gone smoothly, her students liked her, and they often greet her at the hallways and would always go to her if there were any help with any homework.

Fully dressed and perfectly ready to go, she picked up a copy of Daily Prophet and waited for Neville. Her eyes widened at the sight of the Daily Prophet's front page. She had nearly forgotten all about it. Immediately, she read the article, scanning through the rules and the consequences if the Law was disobeyed.

Nervously, she fingered the corner of the page that would lead her to the list. If the intended does not marry within the time allowed, their wands would be snapped and will not be allowed to purchase another. In another words, they were to live as muggles. With a deep breath, she flipped the page and scanned the list for her name.

'_Blaise Zabini_ and _Luna Lovegood!'_ Hermione mused. Zabini and Luna have never talked; she doubted that they've even met.

'_Ronald Weasley and Pansy Parkinson!'_ Hermione laughed aloud. Seems like Malfoy knew what he was talking about.

'_Neville Longbottom and Hannah Abbott! Oh Neville!'_ Hermione smiled. It was a common knowledge to the ex Gryffindors that Neville liked Susan.

'_Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger!'_ She was stunned into silence. Never had she ever thought of that possibility. Her and Malfoy? That's clearly impossible! They've got it all wrong! She was glad, for once, that she was the only one awake at this time. She wouldn't know what to say, that is, until Ginny Weasley entered the room.

"Hermione! Goodness, did you see? They did pair Parkinson and Ron together." Ginny laughed as she clutched the Prophet in hand, but when she saw her stunned face, Ginny sobered and asked concernedly, "Hermione?"

A couple of incoherent mumbles were all Ginny received in reply.

"Hermione?" Ginny tried. "Yours isn't that bad…is it?"

Hermione gave a sort of forced, short, strangled laughter before looking at her friend bitterly. "Malfoy. My future husband."


	2. Chapter 2

There was no doubt that the students had read the Prophet. When she entered the Great Hall with Neville, several students were already present with their newspaper in hand. Almost as soon as her presence was known, quiet whispers started.

"_How can she be paired up with him? She's so kind and he's so cold!" _Hermione overheard a second year Ravenclaw, who had not kept her voice low enough. She allowed a small smile creep up her face as she started on her breakfast.

Soon enough, almost all students have arrived. The mails have too. That moment was the only time in her life when Hermione wished she had a rock to hide under. Nonetheless, it was quite a comfort to see Malfoy in a similar situation.

The older students were engaged in a heated discussion, occasionally giving a glance at the two professors. The younger ones, first years and second, were unsure what to think of it.

Predictably, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had a loud argument, shouting across Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs, who wisely stayed out of it. House rivalry was still a big issue in Hogwarts— just as it was when Hermione was attending Hogwarts herself—and when the inevitable marriage between their Head of House printed on the newspaper, it was expected of this huge uproar.

"Enough!" Dumbledore barked over the loud arguments. When he was sure that he had everyone's attention, he continued in a quieter, softer voice, "Most of you disapprove of this match, I am sure. However, as it is none of your concerns about the future lives of your Head of House or professor, please do attempt to keep your comments within your common rooms." Dumbledore gave them a firm glare. "Now, your timetables are now going to be handed to you and you are expected to be in lessons thirty minutes from now."

As the Headmaster finished his speech, breakfast appeared on the four long tables for the students. Hermione watched amusedly as the older Gryffindor and Slytherin students used their breakfast as a tool to vent their anger on. Some things never change. Almost as soon as the students started eating, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hermione looked over her shoulder and saw the person she was intended to marry to.

Draco Malfoy stood next to her, his hand extended for her to take. He wanted to talk. She could tell despite his cold conduct. She nodded and excused herself from Neville before taking his offered hand, letting him lead her out of the room.

It was all done in silence, in a quick moment. Yet the gesture did not escape the students' attention. As she was being led out by Malfoy, she could feel their eyes, boring behind their backs.

* * *

><p>She allowed Malfoy to rant first.<p>

"What the bloody—what _were _they thinking? Pairing us up." Malfoy scoffed. "There's more than enough pureblood witch to pair me up with! Matching me up with a Muggleborn. I can't believe this. I'll go to the Minister himself and demand him to switch-"

"-we can't, Malfoy-" she sighed tiredly.

"-pairing me up with you! The sorting hat must be out of its mind—if he even had one to start with—"

"Malfoy!" Hermione hissed. "Have you even read the rules yet?" At his blank look, she scowled. "Of course you haven't. Couldn't wait to see which pretty witch you were paired up with, I wager. It said no partner changing-"

"-well then we won't get married-"

"-and if we don't get married, our wands would be snapped and we won't be allowed to get a new one! In another words, live a muggle." Hermione snarled. "Regardless of being a Muggleborn, I'd certainly prefer keeping my wand-"

"-are you implying that I don't?-"

"-clearly you want to keep yours too! So I suggest we learn to live with each other." Hermione sighed. "Look, I don't like this as much as you do."

"Understatement of the century." He murmured and shuffled his feet.

They lapsed into silence. Hermione's mouth opened and closed. Neither knew what to say. She took the time to analysis Malfoy the best she could.

Despite knowing him for all of her wizardry life, Hermione Granger couldn't place his character. For the first five years of knowing him, he had always been the scrawny blond boy with his hair always slicked back; sneers and smirks were his only expressions. From their sixth year on, however, he got complicated for her to understand. One moment, he was like the boy who teased and ridiculed her, and the next, a haunted boy who's seen far too much for people his age. She remembered how lost and ill looking he was when they were brought to Malfoy Manor. His eyes hollow, his skin was paler than she remembered and he was skinnier. His reluctance in recognising them caused great relief and confusion within her.

_Family._ Hermione remembered Harry telling her. Malfoy had only wanted to keep himself and his family alive. Though she had no idea why Malfoy would want to keep his father alive—she couldn't say the same to his mother because she'd only seen her once when they were brought to the manor—she understood. They were the only family he has.

After the war, Draco Malfoy had kept himself away from the public, preferring to go out of England to get a breather. She did not hear any news about him, so she thought he was away for good. Then he came back for Hogwarts.

He's quieter. Sometimes, his pride and his old manners return, but that was only on occasions, when he's either in class or bored. Mostly, he kept to himself, in his own quarters whenever possible.

Hermione shook her head and cleared her throat. The noise, she noticed, seemed to have also broken Malfoy out of his thoughts. "Well, Malfoy—"

"—Students are coming this way," he muttered, his eyes stared into hers as the chattering grew louder. "We'll talk about this at lunch."

Hermione sighed and nodded. As he turned his back to her, she called for his attention. "I know I'm not the 'wife' you had expected. I'm not pureblood, just quite the opposite. Maybe they'll pass an annulment in the future if the reason for divorce is acceptable."

Malfoy just shrugged and looked at her again. "I've changed Granger, blood doesn't matter to me. You've seen what happened when one gets too blood crazy. We don't need another war just yet." Then, when the students got close to within the earshot range, he said, "We'll talk tonight" before sauntering off to his classroom, leaving groups of chitchats and a frustrated Hermione Granger in his wake.


	3. Chapter 3

"I still can't believe that you're marrying Malfoy!" Neville said as he walked Hermione back to the castle. She was visiting him during her free period and, fortunately, he had free time as well. They talked about the Marriage Law and their assigned partners. "Maybe the Daily Prophet printed it wrong?"

"The Ministry must've seen to it that no mistakes were printed." Hermione sighed. Deciding that they needed a change in conversation, Hermione turned to Neville to talk about his intended. "Anyway, you're paired to Susan! That's wonderful!"

Neville shot her and annoyed look for changing the topic before grinning widely. "It is, isn't it? Gran told me to ask her as soon as possible. I'm bringing her home to visit Gran tonight, I owled her immediately when I saw the Prophet this morning you see, and I've already told the Headmaster. Oh, did you see Ron's partner? Pansy Parkinson! Who would've guessed? Anyway, there was this third year in my class today who…"

Hermione unintentionally tuned Neville's voice out as he talked excitedly about his students. Neville's a wonderful teacher, really. Remembering that he used to be a shy and quiet kind of boy makes Hermione proud of the man he became. No longer was he the boy who stood up timidly to her, Harry and Ron, Neville now stood tall and proud. Plus, girls often admired him for slaying a deadly snake that belonged to an extinguished Dark Lord.

As they walked closer to the castle, they spotted less than a handful of students standing at the door, seemingly waiting for someone.

"Excuse me," Hermione called as they got nearer to the students, "why are you two out of class?"

"Professor Dumbledore told us to fetch you and Professor Longbottom, Professor—Miss Hermione," the fifth year cleared her throat. "We searched the whole castle, but we couldn't find you, so we knew you'd be outside but—"

"—We're not allowed outside of the castle unless it's educational purpose," the boy beside her interrupted, "I told her that we'll wait here because it's almost lunch time anyway, so both of you, professors, will eventually come up. Then—"

"—Headmaster told us that it couldn't wait, so I was originally going to fetch you, but he," she pointed at her unwanted companion, "glued me to the ground."

"You're a Ravenclaw, you couldn't have undo it?"

The girl reddened and then muttered, "I left my wand in class…didn't think I'd need it."

Neville chuckled as he waved his wand, allowing the girl to move again. "Don't worry about it, but I'll have to take away five points from Slytherin."

"Headmaster wants to see us?" Hermione questioned, steering them back to the original point.

"Oh!" The girl winced, evidently forgetting the point of herself and her dark-haired Slytherin companion's search for their professors temporarily. "Yes! He's waiting in his office. I think Professor Malfoy's there as well."

Both Hermione and Neville nodded before dismissing them. They were just about to head towards the Headmaster's office when the blonde girl called for Hermione. "Miss Granger, are you and Professor Malfoy really going to get married?"

Hermione laughed slightly at the disgust in her voice when the boy interrupted. "Why are you so against him?"

"He's a git, that's why!" Hermione and Neville exchanged a humoured glance. '_That sounds a lot like Snape._' Hermione smiled slightly as she thought of her last Potions professor.

"Yes, we are." Hermione said simply. "The Law clearly claims we have to."

"But why?" The boy asked as he stuffed his hands into his pocket.

"Goodness, Cam, you don't ask people that!" The girl scowled as she forcefully pulled the Slytherin away. The two ex-Gryffindors could hear their arguments even as they turned the corner.

"They sound like you and Malfoy," Neville commented, "I guess they need one to make their year interesting."

Hermione rolled her eyes and slapped his arm jokingly, "come on then."

"You wanted to see us, Headmaster?" Hermione asked as she entered the room with Neville behind her.

Dumbledore was speaking to Malfoy in hushed tones when they entered. Hermione reddened when their conversation broke off, their heads turning to look at her. "I'm so sorry," she blushed, "I wasn't aware that you were having a conversation."

"It's alright, Ms Granger," the headmaster smiled reassuringly before beckoning the two of them to come closer. "Mr. Malfoy and I were just speaking about room arrangements for the two of you."

Hermione looked at Malfoy with shock before looking back at the aged headmaster. "Room arrangements?" She stuttered. She wasn't aware that they would have to change rooms. She had assumed that one of them would have to move into the others.

"Of course," the headmaster nodded. "You and Mr. Malfoy will have a room to yourselves as you would need more space for your future child—yes?"

"I wasn't aware that we were having a child." Hermione's eyes widened.

"Only you would think we aren't going to procreate," Malfoy smirked before getting serious. "If you haven't noticed, this 'wedding' of ours is a wizarding wedding. There's no way out, unless by death, which means that even if we were to get an annulment, it would take a long time to find a different way out."

"Oh! Why didn't you say that this morning?" Hermione squeaked as she fiddled with her fingers nervously. Malfoy merely shrugged, not offering any answer.

"Why do you need to see us, headmaster?" Neville said loudly, steering the conversation away from hers and Malfoy's future. Hermione silently thank Neville for being so observant and looked at the Headmaster.

"Oh yes," the headmaster remembered. "Mr. Longbottom, would you wish your future wife to move into Hogwarts or do you have other plans?"

"I'll talk to Hannah tonight," Neville replied, smiling.

"Now that the living arrangement is out of the way, the Minister wants me to talk to you about the reason of this Law." Dumbledore looked at the three who sat themselves in front of him as he sat on the chair behind the table. "The reason why only wizards and witches of your age are affected of this Law is because the Minister feels that any wizards or witches, older or younger, would not understand what it's like to be at the front line during the war—"

"—I'm sorry, professor, but not everyone our age were at the front line," Hermione interrupted, "only those in DA and Order of Phoenix were—"

"—And you would have noticed that the names on the list were those in Dumbledore's Army and the Order of Phoenix. " He gave a pointed look at Hermione who look embarrassed at the news. "The Ministry has seen to it that people in the list who were previously in a relationship were actually matched before adding them to the list of people who needed to be matched, much like your friend, Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"It is understood that this Law cannot be defied unless the witch and wizard intend to live like muggles in the muggle world. In order to prevent objections about their intended witch or wizard, the Ministry used the Sorting Hat to help matching students up. There is no need for a child to be borne within a year of marriage, however, at least a child needs to be conceived within three years of marriage to ensure the witch and wizard experience a normal relationship between spouses."

Hermione turned her head to look at Malfoy only to see him looking at her with a well-masked expression. She pursed her lips and turned her head back to Dumbledore. "Is that all, headmaster?" Neville spoke up.

"Yes, it is all." The headmaster dismissed.

The three young professors excused themselves and went out the door. Neville first, then herself, before Malfoy.

"Granger, can I talk to you for a moment?" Malfoy said when they reached the corridor. Hermione and Neville looked at each other before she nodded. Neville casted a look at Malfoy, seemingly warning the blond with his eyes, before he left for his next class.

Only when Neville was out of earshot did Malfoy started to speak up. "My parents are furious…well… father more than mother. Father's threatening to blackmail the Ministry with nothing and mother wants to meet you—"

"I am _not_ going back there."

"I wasn't exactly pinpointing where you will be meeting, did I?" Malfoy drawled. "If you're free, mother wants to meet you, down at Three Broomsticks. "

Hermione scowled, "I suppose I don't have a choice?"

"You do," Malfoy spat, probably a bit disgusted at the thought of her meeting his mother. "Unlike my father, my mother's not a Death Eater. She's brought up with the belief that purebloods are superior than Mudbloods, yes, but don't you think she's learnt her lesson as well?"

"Well, I don't know," she said furiously. "Did your father learn his lesson? Having a Mudblood marrying into his family bound to lower your status in the pureblood society. In case you have not properly looked through the list, Malfoy, we are the only pureblood and Mudblood paired together."

"Well, in case _you_ haven't noticed, _he's_ not the one you're marrying." He hissed. "Try not to concentrate on my family before you know anything about me."

Stunned at his outburst, Hermione watched as he walked away from her…again.

* * *

><p>an: do I need a beta? Please answer me honestly!


	4. Chapter 4

"Harry? Ron? What are you doing here?" Hermione said in surprise when the portrait swung open. She was just about to head towards the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione stepped out of the staffs' common room and gave each of them a tight hug. "No offence, Ron, but you look miserable."

Ron gave her a helpless shrug before looking at Harry. "I'm alright, we just wanted to see how you're taking the law. I mean, being paired up with Malfoy and all…it sort of sucks, doesn't it?"

Hermione furrowed her brows and looked at the two of them. "You two are being surprisingly quiet and calm about this."

"Oh, trust me, we're furious." Harry said, his fingers fidgeting. "If you want, we can try to persuade Kingsley to change your partner. I mean, we did save the wizarding world. Maybe he could help us out—"

"—yeah, he's our friend. We did the whole wizarding world a favour! We should get exceptions." Ron finished, reddening with anger. "This isn't fair! Why are the two of us paired up with Slytherins?"

"We're not the only ones, Ron. Luna's paired with Blaise Zabini." Hermione pointed out, and then sighed. "We don't know him or Parkinson for that matter. I really don't think we should judge them for what they did during the war. They didn't have a choice, really. Their families were in it before they were born—I highly doubt they had a choice. How's your mother taking this, Ron?"

Both of her best friends looked miffed at the conversation change, but she ignored it. The upcoming 'wedding' of hers wasn't exactly the first thing she wanted to talk about in the morning. "Mom sort of went off her rocker, quite bothered that we weren't paired together. Think she's still keen on us getting back together."

Hermione grimaced lightly before offering a small smile for comfort towards her friend. Herself and Ron's relationship was made public after the War ended. For the first year, they were quite content with their relationship. They went out for dinner, snogged a few times, but they never got around to shag—neither of them was quite 'ready'. Then, after that first year, Molly brought up the idea of them getting married. Only then did they realise they didn't love each other the way couples did. Neither of them wanted to get married nor engaged.

They've broken up after that, Molly and Arthur was devastated, but Arthur got over it when Hermione assured them both that she would still visit them as often as she could. She did, but Molly's hopefulness in her's and Ron's reunion did not escape anyone's notice. Not even the Wizarding World.

She returned to the muggle world for a while to repair her relationship with her parents, who were upset that their only daughter had altered their memories to keep them safe. Hermione had stayed with them for a couple of months before moving back when Hogwarts started to hire new professors.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron." Hermione said apologetically before an all-too-familiar voice interrupted.

"Though it would be lovely to listen and watch, I'll appreciate it if you could step away from the portrait, Granger."

Counting to ten in her mind, Hermione took a deep breath before stepping aside. "Good morning, Malfoy."

He nodded in response before nodding curtly to Harry and Ron. "When we get married, I hope I won't have to befriend them," Malfoy smirked and walked on. "Have a lovely day."

Hermione sighed and shook her head before facing her fuming friends. "You don't have to like him," she offered faintly, "just put up with him, that's all." She knew her words would offer no relieve to her friends, but it was worth the try. She didn't even want to remind them about the baby they would have to conceive.

"Well, the two of you…Skeeter's saved one page in the Daily Prophet for you and Malfoy…" Ron pursed his lips. "You're the only two who were the most interesting couple who caught the Daily Prophet's eye and they wanted to keep an eye on the two of you—"

"—but why? We haven't done anything!" Hermione spluttered and watched helplessly as Harry and Ron exchanged glances. "If they're having a field day about it now…oh, I can't even imagine…"

"Malfoy and you…you're breaking one of the oldest traditions. Pureblood and a Muggleborn. It's never been allowed, that's why most have been kept in silence because the purebloods have been cut off from their family. Yours was announced publically. It's like this…rebellion sort of thing…you know…except the Ministry's the one making the match. Harry's parents didn't count because well…they weren't really publicized until Harry happened—sorry, Harry—so you see—"

"—they want to see what other 'traditions' we would break." Hermione pursed her lips. "Well, they won't get anything. Anyway, I've got to go to the Great Hall for breakfast. If you want, you can join us."

"Oh, yeah, here," Ron handed her an invitation. "Parkinson and I talked—she's here too, probably waiting for Malfoy at the Great Hall, seeing as he just came out without her—wanted to get it done soon. I can't join you, mum's wanting to talk to me since the Law came out."

"Ron, that's two days ago!" Hermione said incredulously. "Have you been avoiding her?"

"Sort of," he said embarrassingly. "I've really got to go, owl me soon!"

The three separated. Ron went on one corridor, Harry and Hermione walked along the opposite to the Great Hall. Portraits waved to Harry, as they greeted him good morning—not that they ignored her, it's just that you don't see Harry Potter coming very often now that he's out of Hogwarts.

"Hermione, being…erm with Malfoy won't help our situation, you know that right? We captured almost all known Death Eaters, but we know for sure that some of them are still out, killing muggles and recruiting. Why, we don't know."

"Harry, I'm not a teenager anymore! I can take care of myself," Hermione frowned, "Hogwarts' still the safest place anyone can be in!"

"Harry!" Neville exclaimed when she and Harry stepped into the Great Hall. Excited chatters erupted from all tables in the Great Hall as Dumbledore came forward. "It's really good to see you!"

"You too, Neville." Harry grinned. "Hello Professor."

"Harry," Dumbledore smiled back, "I haven't been your Professor for awhile now. Come, we have a chair prepared for you."

'_Goodness! Mary, do I look presentable? Oh, couldn't someone had warned me?'_

'_Photo! Quickly Steve! Take a picture of him! Mother would love it!'_

'_Mr Potter! Mr. Potter!'_

'_Blimey, it's Harry Potter…my mother fancies him!'_

'_What's so special about him?'_ Hermione heard a Slytherin say.

"I can't believe you're almost immune to it," Hermione whispered in his ears. "I still can't take it sometimes."

"Just be around crowds more often," Harry chuckled, "should've been there when I stepped into the Ministry two years ago. Silence then…you won't believe it."

"Mr. Potter, please," Dumbledore invited as he waved his hand towards a chair. "Enjoy breakfast."

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. Unfortunately for them, Malfoy was sitting beside their seats. Without a word, the three sat down on their seats, with Hermione next to Malfoy and Neville the furthest away.

"Look, as I said before, you really need to watch out. I've heard from Zabini that Malfoy's getting death threats—what?" Harry said in small tones, so Malfoy won't hear them.

"You're head of the aurors and you have to hear something like that from Zabini?" Hermione questioned in equally small volume.

"—and I really don't want you to get hurt. Zabini said Malfoy would like to deal with it himself, so he didn't alert the auror." Harry said. "Neville would've helped me to look out for you, but he's moving to Three Broomsticks."

"You are?" Hermione asked in surprise as she looked at Neville. "I didn't hear you talking about it."

"I didn't have the chance," Neville admitted sheepishly, "neither of us had free time yesterday or the day before. I thought of leaving you a note, but Malfoy might snatch it away. Susan didn't want to leave the Three Broomsticks under someone else's care, so we've decided to stay there. I'm moving there next month, after the wedding."

"Oh… well, that's nice." Hermione said. She suddenly dreaded the day he would have to move out. There's a possibility that her and Malfoy would have to share a room together—well, they were going to anyway, and at least they stayed at the same place.

"Hey Harry, Susan sent you the invitation yesterday, did you receive it?" Neville asked. "She's invited almost everyone—the ones she was close with or kept in contact with—who was in the DA, but it's a fairly small ceremony. Hermione, Ginny, Ron, and Luna…almost all the Weasleys have accepted. She and Gran got along just fine."

"That's great!" Hermione smiled before an owl swoop down beside her. She retrieved the note from the owl's beak and fed it some snacks before it flew off. She had never seen this parchment before—elegant, formal and…green.

She excused herself from Harry and Neville before opening the letter. She faintly heard Malfoy growling in annoyance as she started reading the content,

_Ms. Granger,_

_I am certain that Draco might already have mentioned that I would like to meet you after the public knew of your engagement. Please consider this, for Draco is my only son and I do wish the best for him – not that you're not, Ms Granger. _

_This meeting will be for us to talk about the wedding arrangement and several personal apologies from my part._

_If you would be so kind to meet me, would lunchtime at Three Broomsticks tomorrow work for you? Or do you wish to go somewhere more private?_

_Yours truly,  
><em>_Narcissa Malfoy_

Hermione look at Malfoy, who refused to turn his head to look at her. She leaned over and whispered teasingly by his ear, "Are you a mommy's boy?"

She leaned back just in time for him to turn around to face her. "I'm meeting your mother to talk about the…wedding." She said simply. "Just letting you know."

"Tell her not to go overboard," he drawled, "mother's got a knack for going overboard during planning."

"Well, I was actually thinking of something small…didn't think you'd want to invite a lot of purebloods when I become a Malfoy." She bit her lip.

She didn't expect hearing a slightly chuckle emitting from the blond. "We're not exactly in terms with them right now. Small wedding it is, just have fun telling mother that."

Hermione rolled her eyes and kept the letter in her pocket, making a reminder to return Mrs. Malfoy's message.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione arrived early that afternoon.

Though it _was_ Malfoy's mother, there was no reason for her to arrive late and keep her from waiting. She called for a butterbeer and took a sip when it arrived. Hermione gulped nervously as her eyes swept around the room. Oh, how she wish something had come up and Narcissa Malfoy couldn't make it.

_Oh, Merlin, speaking of her…_ Hermione waved awkwardly and greeted the older woman when she approached the table.

"Hello, Miss Granger," Narcissa Malfoy wasn't a warm woman, but she was certainly trying her best, even if she sounded a bit cold…"My husband will be joining us in a little while. He's currently…held up."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that Mister Malfoy's joining us," Hermione blanched as she stood up, "please, have a seat! What would you like to have?"

"It's quite alright, Miss Granger," Mrs Malfoy shook her head politely as she sat herself down.

Silence swept over the two women.

Mrs. Malfoy was the first to break the silence.

She cleared her throat. "First, I would like to apologize for…my part in what happened. I am not pretending that I wanted to stop my sister from torturing you, because I didn't,"

_Ah…_ Hermione thought uncomfortably. She didn't know what to think of the…confession.

"I apologize for my words, Miss Granger, but I was raised to believe that Mud—muggle-borns, are less worthy than of us purebloods, just as Lucius did, just as Draco did,"

"I know it's hard…" Hermione interrupted, looking down at her hands, "your family is the only pureblood family whose child is paired with a muggleborn…I can't possible imagine-"

"Don't!" Mrs Malfoy said loudly as she closed her eyes.

Hermione gasped and looked up sharply, startled.

"Don't say that, Miss Granger," Mrs. Malfoy continued softly. "It's not about us anymore. It's about you and Draco. I could care less about my family name if Draco's happy with you."

"You sound certain that he would be," Hermione frowned._ He doesn't like me…right?_

"Well, shouldn't I be certain of that?" Mrs Malfoy allowed a small smile to appear on her face. "He's been talking about you every summer since your first year in Hogwarts, still does sometimes. I know my son, Miss Granger, nothing- no one has kept him entertained for so long."

"Oh," Hermione breathed in shock, unaware that she was spoken often in the Malfoy household. Perhaps that was why Lucius Malfoy wanted her dead desperately. Her hands twiddled on her mug.

"Despite my past prejudice, Miss Granger," Narcissa Malfoy said softly, "I do think you are perfect for Draco. From what I've heard, you're the smartest in your year and there is no doubt that your magic is strong. Please do not think, in any way, that the Malfoys would seize this opportunity to 'climb back into society' because we have no intentions of doing that."

"Despite my past prejudice, I do think you and my son would suit each other perfectly. Please do not think, in anyway, that the Malfoys would also use this opportunity to 'climb back into society"

"Won't Lu-Mister Malfoy be livid? The Malfoys will not have the purest of blood if…" she winced, "Draco and I…if a child is conceived."

"It's a sacrifice we have to make," a deep, familiar voice from behind startled Hermione. "It'll have to be mixed soon enough, the number of squibs are increasing. All purebloods would rather have half-bloods than squibs."

Hermione turned around and was startled to see Draco Malfoy standing behind her with his father. Her cheeks tinted pink when Narcissa Malfoy's words floated in her mind. _No one has kept him entertained for so long._

"Malfoy," Hermione spluttered, "what are you doing here?"

Instead of replying—that git—, she watched as Malfoy greeted his mother with a peck on the older woman's cheek before conjuring two chairs for himself and his father. He sat on the right side of Narcissa and Lucius on the other. Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat when she realised she sat between the two Malfoy men.

"Mother," Malfoy greeted his mother when they settled down. "I had to accompany my father, Granger, did you really think they'd just let him go with Auror's following him? To think, you're best friends with Potter."

Hermione scowled and turned away from him, however, it only resulted in facing Lucius Malfoy.

It struck Hermione how pale and gaunt Lucius Malfoy looked. With grim-filled hair and dirty skin, Lucius could've passed off as any homeless man in Knockturn Alley. Hermione thought that they would at least keep their prisoners presentable when taken away from Azkaban.

She was slightly started when he moved his lips into a sneer. "Filthy Mudblood," came out of Malfoy senior's mouth.

"Father!" Malfoy hissed. Hermione looked at him in surprise. She wasn't expecting that kind of reaction coming from him. What's even more surprising is that the person who used to call her that sounded a bit angry when that term was used.

"Am I not right?" Malfoy senior sneered, his eyes glared at her. "Filth who doesn't deserve to live. If my Lord was still here—"

"Well he isn't!" Malfoy snarled at his father. She noticed his hands were fisted; his knuckles had already turned white.

"Draco!" His mother said, appalled. Most likely at Malfoy's behaviour, Hermione reckoned.

Hermione attentively touched one of his fisted hands. "It's alright, I'm used to it." To her surprise, he did not flinch away from her touch.

"Filthy Mudblood, tainting our pure bloods." Lucius sneered under his breath.

Hermione sighed silently. She was getting tired of this name-calling meeting with Lucius Malfoy. She cleared her throat, "If there's no need of me here, I can leave. I have a lot of things to—"

"No!" Malfoy hissed harshly, she hadn't even realised his hand had covered hers tightly. "You're staying. Father and I need a little talk."

"Malfoy," Hermione begged slightly, tugging his hand, "really—"

Malfoy stood up stiffly, his eyes boring into his father's. "Father," he waited. "Mother, I'll leave you with Granger to discuss about the wedding."

"'ey!" Hermione tried, but he left without another word. She twisted around in her chair, glaring at his back. She pulled a face at that git before turning back to his mother.

Narcissa Malfoy was looking at her in a peculiar way. She squirmed under her gaze. She cleared her throat and met the eyes of Narcissa Malfoy. "I told you I was right," she smirked.

Hermione reddened. She had nothing to say about that and was still a bit confused at what just happened. Mrs Malfoy took the chance to continue, "as Draco mentioned, we're here to talk about your wedding."

The older women waved her wand, magazines of wedding decorations, wedding dresses and Witch Weekly. "Help yourself," she said, picking one of them up, "don't worry about the money, Draco wants you to be satisfied with how it looks."

Speechless, Hermione nodded and picked up the wedding dress catalogue. The first few pages of the dresses looked fantastic, but it wasn't what Hermione wanted and she wasn't entirely looking for the perfect dress. Why waste the money when you're not marrying your perfect man, right? At least, that was what Hermione thought.

However, that didn't seem to be the plan, for after a couple of magazines featuring wedding dresses, Hermione stared gobsmacked at a dress in front of her. It was a simple dress that hugged till the hips then flared out. Lace decorated the part where hugged the body and for the sleeves, it was a nude coloured, transparent long sleeve with vines made with lace sown onto it.

"I'm guessing you found the dress, Miss Granger," she heard an amused voice from far away. Then, she remembered where she was and moved her eyes towards the blonde woman in front of her. "Right I am." The older woman continued.

"I…" Hermione stammered. She looked down on the page with the dress again. After ogling the photo of the dress yet again, Hermione looked at the price. "Seven thousand galleons?" she gasped in horror.

"Let's see then," Mrs Malfoy said offhandedly, as if the money could just be spent whenever she liked. "Oh yes, Alivia ASDFGH. Her collections are lovely, that dress is beautiful. Draco will like it. Simple and easy to look at."

"B-b-but you.. I can't!" Hermione stammered. "It's way to expensive!"

"Oh hush," the older woman waved her hand, dismissing the younger witch's worries. "That's what Malfoy men wants their wife to do—spend. Something, from what I've heard, you don't like to do, Miss Granger."

"I…" Hermione started before she was interrupted.

"Please Granger, just get whatever you want," Malfoy's voice drawled amusedly from behind her, "we all know this will be the only time you'll spend that much."

He then resumed his place beside her and his father beside her mother. Then, Hermione threw him an exasperated glace before turning back to the dress, contemplating whether or not to get another dress. She stiffened slightly when he threw his arms behind her, resting on her chair and as he leaned forward to get a glance of the dress.

His fingers reached over to take the magazine from her lap; they grazed her thigh for a short second. She stifled a gasp and squirmed slightly in her seat.

"Hmm," Malfoy nodded, but she wasn't surprise. His mother _did_ say he would like it. "Get it then. They'll most likely have the dress ready at Twilfitt and Tatting's in a couple of days if we order them now."

"Malfoy! I c-" Hermione stuttered, "there's no way-"

He rolled his eyes, "please, if you get this dress, there's at least one thing you'll like about the wedding."

_The wedding,_ she gulped mentally. At least he was right, she reasoned with herself, given that the groom was who she hoped wasn't her future husband.

"And maybe loose a couple of pounds," he smirked good-heartily. Hermione scowled and smacked him on the arms with a magazine. His mother gasped in shock and admonished him. "Ow! I was teasing you!"

"Well," she sniffed, "choose something else to say."

"That was very rude, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy added in, scowling softly at her only son, "apologize."

"Sorry," he muttered under his breath, only loud enough for Hermione to hear. She chuckled softly and shook her head. At least the first meeting with his parents went fairly well.


	6. Chapter 6

"—what in the world is he thinking?" Ginny ranted as she entered the staff common room. " 'It's perfectly alright to hate her,' may I quote!"

"What has Harry done this time?" Hermione sighed as she placed one of her students' papers on the table. Some of these students weren't taking her class seriously and it bothered her a lot—not to mention, most of them were Slytherins. She needed to have a talk with Malfoy.

"It's not Harry this time." Ginny growled as she walked towards Malfoy's room. "It's our lovely redhead, Ronald Weasley." She knocked on Malfoy's door to Hermione's confusion. "Malfoy come out!"

"He's not here, he has a class right now, just started actually," she informed her best friend. "If it's that important I'll take you there."

"You will," Ginny demanded furiously. Hermione frowned, what had Ron done that infuriated his sister that much?

"What happened? Why do you need Malfoy?" Hermione asked curiously as she and Ginny stepped out of the staff common room. "Is this about Pansy?"

"Yes it's about Pansy. Bloody Weasley insulted her and now she's disappeared." Ginny snarled. Hermione pursed her lip. Oh yeah, Ron must've _really_ done something other than just insulting to cause Ginny to refer him by his last name.

"Can we hurry up please? Another minute gone by is another minute of an angry Molly Weasley worried," Ginny growled. Hermione quickened her pace and led the flaming redhead to Malfoy's classroom.

Soon enough, the Defence of Dark Arts classroom was in view. Without warning, Ginny sped past Hermione and pushed the door open.

"DRACO MALFOY!" Ginny snarled, "Your service is needed immediately."

Embarrassed, Hermione scurried to his room and apologized. "I'm sorry for her erm…rude interruption, but we would like to have a word with you."

Malfoy scowled, as he turned back to look at his students. "Turn to page 394, I want you to read quietly. I will know whether you've read or not when I return." Then, he, like his Godfather, glowered at each and every one of his students before going towards Ginny and her.

"What is it, Weasley?" Malfoy growled. Hermione could tell he was annoyed, it was written over his body language. Red face, hateful glare…and why was she analyzing Malfoy?

"—and now she's missing!" Ginny hissed. "Do you have any idea where she could've gone?"

"Your family lost my best friend and you expect me to know where she is?" Malfoy hissed dangerously. It didn't falter Ginny's anger.

"My brother 'lost' her and is currently under Merlin knows how many hexes my mother, who happens to like Pansy, had placed on him!" Ginny scowled. "I also happen to like her, which is why I'm here. Tell me where she could be! I've searched everywhere—"

"Oh, this is rich," Draco hissed, "if she doesn't want to be found, you can't and won't find her."

"Well, you're her best friend aren't you?" Ginny snarled back, "I want my future sister-in-law back and you know where she is! I know you do!"

"Malfoy," Hermione intervened softly. Students from other classes were trying to see what was going on now and she _was_ getting rather impatient herself. "Please, tell us where she is."

"Give me a good reason why!" He turned his heated eyes at her. She flinch slightly involuntary and was surprised when his eyes went slightly softer. "Tell me why I should tell them where my best friend is!"

"Because she _is_ your best friend and I know you'll look for her after this class anyway," Hermione said knowingly, "if you tell us now…well, I figure we'll try to get her to Hogwarts to talk to her before…before anything else happen."

"Are you implying Pansy's suicidal?" Draco scowled.

"No!" Hermione spluttered, "I'm just saying that we should get her back before she finds a reason not to come back! You still have what? Fifty minutes of this lesson before you can go look for her and this happened an hour ago! If Ron _did_ insult Parkin-Pansy that much then…well, I know how nasty his words could get."

She watched attentively as Malfoy mulled her words over. Then, she looked at the frazzled but determined redhead. "Ginny, go home. I doubt you'd be much help if you're so angry, go home and calm down. I'll owl you when she's back in Hogwarts."

"But I—"

"Try Spinster's End, Snape's house," Malfoy muttered quietly, "she used to go to him every time something upsets her."

"Snape's house?" Hermione questioned in silent surprise, "but I thought…"

"He took care of her when she was younger," he gave a brief explanation. "Go quickly before she leaves, tell me when she gets here."

"I will," Hermione replied softly before pushing him back to his room, "Go—you too, Ginny."

Frustrated, Ginny turned around and left the other two standing in the corridor.

"Thank you," Malfoy muttered. Hermione turned around and look at him. She offered a small smile.

"It's nothing," she replied before addressing the onlookers, "go back to your rooms, all of you!"

* * *

><p><em>Spinster's End<em>

"Pansy Parkinson?" Hermione knocked, she shivered slightly as cool wind blew. She should have changed. Denim shorts and her old Gryffindor sweater weren't exactly suitable for the cooling weather. "It's me, Hermione Granger."

It was then that Hermione realised what a bad idea it was to volunteer herself. She didn't even know the girl that well. All she knew about Pansy Parkinson was that…well…she was one of Draco's best friends alongside Blaise Zabini. Hermione also knew she never did really do any harm to them, excluding that time when she wanted to rat Harry out to Voldemort before the Final Battle.

She waited for a few moments before the door opened, revealing a tear-stricken face. The dark-haired girl burst into a new round of sobs just as her visitor's face registered in her mind.

"Erm," Hermione responded foolishly. The ex-Slytherin's new round of tears had caught her off guard. She had thought the dark-haired girl would've at least calmed down by now. "I…Ron's an idiot," she offered lamely instead. "Can I come in?"

Parkinson eyed her warily through her tears before she stepped aside. Hermione took a deep breath and walked in, looking anywhere but at the ex-Slytherin.

Hermione swallowed before looking at Parkinson. "Ron…Ron's just…he didn't mean what he said, I know he doesn't."

"Do you even _know_ what he said to me?" Parkinson sneered, her eyes blazing with anger. Hermione was taken aback.

"Ah…well no," Hermione stammered.

"Then why are you here?" The girl hissed.

"Well Ginny came to Hogwarts and told me, briefly, what happened and she was looking for Malfoy," Hermione shifted uneasily as the dark brown eyes of Pansy Parkinson glared into her own. "Both of them would've come instead of me, but Ginny was too mad at Ron and Malfoy had a lesson…"

"He called me a _Death Eater_, did you know that?" Parkinson said quietly,

Hermione gaped. She lost her words temporarily and just stared at the girl in front of her. Ron's gone barmy! Anyone could tell that she was in no way connected to Dark Arts. Just because she's one of Draco Malfoy best friend…she shook her head mentally. Even with the Mark…Malfoy had left before everything had happened! Ron should've known better.

"Merlin," Hermione scowled towards the ground before looking up at the girl. "Ron…he's just…it's just because of Draco"- she supposed it was right to use his first name when conversing with his friends- "Ron…he—"

"He could at least tell me what's wrong with me!" The girl seethed as she unattractively wiped her tears away from her cheeks with the back of her hand.

Wow, Hermione sighed quietly, perhaps this was what happens when one's best friends and friends are mostly boys. She didn't know what to say or how to comfort Parkinson.

"There's nothing wrong with you!" Hermione assured her. "Ron is too thick to have a reason. It's just because of your relationship with Draco…you know what? Why don't you come to Hogwarts with me? Ginny's waiting so is Draco…"

"I like Ginny," Pansy murmured, "She's different from him."

"Yes," she smiled in response, "Ginny's completely different from Ron."

The two girls sat in silence for a while, glancing at each other uneasily from time to time. "So," Hermione cleared her throat. "Will you come? Draco's too anxious, I think."

Pansy then looked at Hermione, something in her gaze caught Hermione off guard. It was admiration. "You're so lucky, do you know that?"

Hermione frowned slightly, she didn't know what Pansy was talking about.

"Draco…" Pansy said softly, "He's a good person, he just wanted to protect his family. All those things about him in the Daily Prophet are not true, all those things he did in school…that was unacceptable, but he was watched. All that time…Draco has had people watching him since he was born."

"You shouldn't be so hard on him," the darkhaired girl murmured softly in conclusion. "He likes you, you know…"

Hermione was stunned into silence. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. "Um…"

Pansy laughed. "He doesn't know it himself, you have no idea how defensive he went when Theo accused him of liking you. He, apparently, told everyone, unofficially, that he was the only one allowed to call you erm, _Mudblood_."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. She…certainly did not expect that… but it certainly explained everything- well, mainly why no one else but him called her _Mudblood_ and why he would look pissed when either Crabbe or Goyle called her that.

She stood up and pursed her lips. "Well, erm, perhaps you should come with me…"

Pansy nodded and stood with her. "Yes, please."

Hermione smiled softly at the ex-Slytherin before she held her arm, apparating them to Hogsmeade.


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: I am so so sorry! I know it has been a long time since I've updated...so this is a longer chapter. I hope you enjoy it! x**

* * *

><p>"What do you reckon they're talking about in there?" Ginny asked Hermione. "They've been talking for an hour already! Mum's getting antsy, ugh, I just know it. If we don't leave in another five minutes, she'll have my head."<p>

"Is Molly the one getting antsy or you?" Hermione teased as she served her friend a cup of tea. She nervously played with her teacup as she nibbled her bottom lip. Should she tell Ginny about what Pansy Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy had told her? Though it would be nice to hear someone else's opinion on this, Hermione felt that it was a bit personal..._Merlin, _She groaned mentally.

"Oh no, I know that look," Ginny cautioned. "You're over-thinking again. What is it this time? Don't you dare keep it to yourself. I've seen that look, and now I want to know. Tell."

"Well," Hermione stole a glance towards Malfoy's door…see, calling him Draco still did not feel right! Even if she did call him by his first name when conversing with Pansy…now see it wasn't hard to use her name! _Draco Malfoy's going to be my husband and I can't call him by his given name! I'm pathetic!_

"Hermione!" Ginny called for her attention. "I'm still waiting."

"Pansy and Malfoy's mother told me that he likes me…" Hermione frowned.

"There's a _but_ isn't there?" Hermione nodded.

"…he doesn't seem to know it himself?" Hermione looked at Ginny, whose eyebrows shot high enough to reach her hairline. "I know it sounds strange, but…that's what they told me." She said helplessly.

"That certainly is interesting," Ginny commented before she sat back in silence, sipping her tea. "Wow, I don't know what to think about _that._ It sort of makes sense, I mean…he picked on your all the way through school…isn't there a saying about that? Anyway, since we're on this topic…you have to tell him, Hermione. He has to know…I mean, seeing as he _supposedly_ likes you and is doing to marry you…"

"I know…but even if he doesn't like me, he has to know. Who would want to be wakened in the middle of the night to screams every night without knowing why?" Hermione sighed and cleaned up the bar counter just as Pansy and Malfoy exited his room. The two ex-Gryffindors looked up simultaneously.

Hermione noted with worry that the ex-Slytherin's eyes were bloodshot and puffier than ever, but she was smiling. _Is she in a sort of denial?_ Hermione wondered as she approached the two with Ginny in tow.

"It's about time!" Ginny exclaimed. "You can't imagine how sorry we are, Pansy! Ron's out of his mind most of the time, please don't take him seriously. And mum's going to punish him for it! Mum always punishes him."

Hermione giggled as she remembered the Howler Molly Weasley had _generously_ sent Ron in their second year.

"I guess we should get going then," Pansy said softly as she embraced Draco and, though unsure, she hugged Hermione as well. "Thank you."

Hermione wasn't sure whom it was directed to, but she smiled nonetheless. "You know, if Ron ever does something like that again…you can always send him a Howler. Merlin knows how frightened he is of it."

Ginny laughed as Pansy grinned. "I think I will keep that in mind," she turns to Draco, "she's a keeper. I can't imagine...being best friends with him yet you can still tell someone else his weakness."

"Ah, well, Hermione's like family already," Ginny giggled as she looped her arms around Pansy's. "And not to mention, Hermione's older, so she has the _power_ over both Harry and Ron, let's say. Come on, Pansy, mum's waiting."

Both Hermione and Malfoy watched as the two young women walked out their portraits. Then, they turned to each other. "Er, well-" "Look, Granger," they said simultaneously. "You first," they chorused.

Hermione felt her cheeks warm as she looked down to her feet.

"Thank you," she heard Malfoy murmur. She looked up in surprise. _Did Draco Malfoy just thank her?_ She thought. "Pansy's my best friend, other than Blaise…She's like my little sister…so er, thank you."

"You're welcome," Hermione said softly as she looked into his grey eyes. "Ron's a git, Pansy didn't deserve it."

They stood in silence. Neither knew exactly what to say. It felt like a long time for Hermione, yet, she couldn't think of anything to do or say. Then Neville walked in, shouting excitedly, "We're getting married in a week's time!"

Hermione jumped away from Draco and looked at Neville in shock, "you're what? I thought you planned a month later?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Hannah and I don't want to wait, and well, we're thinking of having a small wedding anyway. We just want to get it over with, you know."

"That's wonderful, Neville," Hermione beamed and hugged her friend.

"Thanks! I've just got to run and tell Gran and the others," Neville grinned and then ran up to his room before running out the portrait again.

"Oh, by the way, Malfoy—"

"You should really start calling me by my name, Granger,"

"Says the man who calls me by my surname," she snorted. "Fine. Dr-Draco. There. Anyway, my point is, we have to set a date."

"Right, well, how bout we get married now?"

"What!" Hermione squeaked. "Ma-Draco! You can't be serious?"

"Well…why not?" Hermione almost laughed at the perplexed expression that he had on his face.

"Well…" she tried so search for an answer. "I don't know…but we just can't! I…I have a lot of papers to mark and I have a class in an hours time and…er…I'm hungry," she finished lamely.

He rolled his eyes at her lame excuse and took a velvet box from his pocket. "Then wear this."

"What is it?" She took the box and opened it. She gaped at the jewellery in front of her, "It's a… it's a…"

"Honestly, Granger, it's an engagement ring. It's the Malfoy engagement ring. Mother owled it to me when you were out looking for Pansy." He informed her. "It's the Malfoy official engagement ring. You're going to have to wear it, you know."

"But…alright, but there's…there's something I have to tell you," she bit her lip nervously as she eyed the ring whilst placing the ring box back onto his hands. "Er…"

"Well?" He asked impatiently, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her action.

"I…I'm not going to live in the manor." She said lamely, "because I…I get nightmares…about that night." she looked down at her feet.

The uncomfortable clearing of his throat was clear to her that he knew exactly which night she was talking about. She looked up at him and pursed her lips. "I…I don't want you to feel bad or anything…It's just…a warning. They get pretty…physical."

"Honestly, Granger, it's alright," he said hesitantly, "We'll worry about that later. Now, let's just worry about the matter on hand. Would you please just put the ring on first?"

"The…the ring?" Hermione stammered; the memories pushed to the back of her mind. "It's…just so beautiful. I can't possibly-"

"For Merlin's sake," he growled in annoyance and held up her left hand and slid the ring onto her fourth finger. She shivered at the sudden cold air that passed through her. "There, now you'll just have to get used to it. I'll check the vaults for simpler wedding bands, alright?"

"Can't we get a pair ourselves?" she suggested. It's not that she didn't like the ring, it just didn't…suit her-too flashy. The tiny emeralds filled the silver band and the only spaces that didn't have the emeralds had the letter _M_ carved on it. Then, the main thing about the ring that Hermione didn't like- the diamond, as it was roughly the size of an Every Flavoured Bean. "I mean, I doubt your family would have anything without emeralds or diamonds."

He sighed and looked at her, "I s'pose that could work. I doubt my ancestors would want you to wear any of their possessions- I mean…well I think they're voices may very well be heard beyond the gates of the manor actually."

"What do you mean?" She questioned, and then she gasped when her ears caught the sound of the bell. "Merlin, I'm late!"

"Well, because your name just appeared next to mine in the tapestry."

"You have a tapestry?" Hermione paused momentarily.

"All pureblood families do. I don't know why, really."

"Right, erm, I should go, I'm really late" she said, fumbling through her table with one hand in search of her wand. "Ah!" She shrieked in annoyance when her scrolls fell onto the ground.

She was startled when her scrolls started floating upwards. "Of all the massive bags you own when we were in school, Granger," the tone of his voice convinced her that he was smirking.

"Shut up," she growled as she stood up.

"I'll walk with you."

"What?"

"Well, seeing as you don't bother getting a bag, I'll carry these and I can walk with you. I don't have a class right now and seeing as you're my fiancée…I…shouldn't I be doing something?" She raised and eyebrow at his offer and declined.

"It's really alright. You can just…oh my wand!" She hurried to take her wand and held out her arms when she returned. "Ok, now just put those right here."

"Now you're really late. I'll come, you have Slytherins and Gryffindors now anyway," he said as he looked at her timetable, which was laid out on her table.

"Oh, you're right!" She groaned. "Fine, hurry."

* * *

><p>Hermione hurried as the loud rants from her classroom became louder and clearer. She opened the door and looked at the scene with wide eyes. Fists were pounding and blood was strewn. The ugly conversation between a pair nearest to them was easily heard as they were shouted by the speakers themselves.<p>

"Your Head of House is a filthy-"

"Don't you dare say-"

"Or what?"

"ENOUGH!" She gasped when Malfoy's voice roared behind her after a few seconds of standing by the door. Heads snapped towards their direction as everything halted. "Another word out of any of you and it'll be detentions and 50 points will be taken," he said coldly.

"Now," he strode into the unkempt room, continuing his speech in a cold voice, "another word about Professor Granger you will have to deal with me, is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," the disgruntled 6th year students muttered under their breaths. Hermione followed his footsteps and cleared her throat.

"Right, well," she pursed her lip, "I think that's enough trouble. Your books out, chapter seven."

She pulled Malfoy aside and looked behind her shoulders to check if her students were doing as told. "I don't know whether I should thank you or…" she shook her head, "You're not staying, are you?"

"I would rather. So I know-no one but _I_ can call you that."

"So I've heard," she frowned, remembering what Park-Pansy had told her not an hour ago.

"You…you have?" Draco looked at her with confusion. "I mean…"

Hermione scowled. "As much as I don't mind hearing that now, I would very much prefer it if you don't call me that. They won't even get the chance-"

"Well, then I'm staying. No harm is there? I know for a fact that there's no rule in the Hogwarts handbook that says another professor cannot be in another professor's class." He said haughtily and looked at her, daring her to argue with him.

She sneered at him and stuck her tongue out as she turned back to her class. "Now, we're going to learn how to Transfigure humans into animals, something that I'm sure Professor Malfoy has a lot to contribute for."

She felt his glares searing at the back of her head and she smirked in triumph. Unfortunately for him, she hadn't told him what she was about to teach her class and fortunate for her, she knew the exact memory she can show her class. He didn't have to know that she wasn't going to tell.

"Human Transfiguration is more difficult than other forms of Transfiguration and I _do not,_"she glared at the few Slytherins who smirked at the Gryffindors, who glared in return, "want to see _anybody_ getting hurt be it in class or out. Now, all you have to know is in that chapter, however, as I understand it, it is not as clear as a demonstration. Now, human Transfiguration can be used to roughly replicate the natural abilities of Metamorphmagi (who does not need to use a wand to change their appearance), thereby allowing the caster or target to take on an entirely different form, or make various individual changes to their appearance-such experiments which I presume you have attempted on your partner last year. Professor," she swirled to face Malfoy. She was pleased to see fear flicker in her eyes…and was a little nervous at the anger she saw. "Would you mind if I perform an example on one of your students?"

He raised an eyebrow. The relief immediately flooded his eyes. "Why not one from your own house? Surely they're just as of use as my students." He said coolly.

A screeching noise interrupted them and a snow-white owl flew in, dropping a letter on Hermione's desk, before perching itself on the blackboard. She looked at it apprehensively because it was in a red envelope-it meant that it was important (something her, Harry, Ron and the Ministry workers have decided on) and because Hedwig had delivered it. "Professor Malfoy, would you mind?" She gestured toward the rest of the class and hoped he had gotten the hint to take over her class as she hurried to her desk.

She nearly sighed in relief when she heard him take over. "One of the known instances of human Transfiguration is during the 1600s. A man named Thaddeus Thurkell had seven sons, all Squibs…" Hermione shuddered at the cold, drawling voice that reminded her heavily of her previous Potion and DADA professor and droned Mal-Draco's voice out as she ripped the envelope open and read the contents:

_Hermione,  
><em>_This morning, we received notice that Goyle's missing. I think you need to tell Malfoy; he is his friend after all. We found a note. It's not good- there was blood. 'Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock. What makes a lion tick?.' Try to decipher it? I mean there has to be something between the lines right?  
><em>_Get back to us soon alright?_

_Love,  
>Harry and Ron<em>

She gasped quietly and quickly wrote her reply.

_Harry, Ron_,  
><em>Is that all? Tell me everything.<em>

_Love,  
>Hermione<em>

She gave Hedwig a few treats and gave it the note. "Back to Harry please."

She hooted softly and flew out the window. Hermione sighed and turned back to her class, silently observing Draco Malfoy as he demonstrated human Tranfiguration on one of the Slytherins- Maddox Augustus- one of her worst students. Worst meaning troublemaker.

She looked down with a small smile crawling up her lips when Malfoy turned Maddox into a rat. It reminded her immediately of when Mad-Eye was their professor-turning Malfoy into a ferret was the most hysterical thing to see ever! Then she looked up when she heard a pair of foot stomp onto the ground.

"Pair yourselves together. Anyone who doesn't turn their partners into rats will have to write three feet long on when human Transfiguration come of use." Malfoy smirked coldly. Hermione rolled her eyes-there wasn't that much of information to write three feet- as she pushed herself off the window ledge.

She took a deep breath and headed towards Malfoy. He has to know that Goyle was missing.


End file.
